


I can't sleep

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron can't sleep.





	I can't sleep

 

Aaron tossed and turned for hundredth time that night. no matter what he did,  
he just couldn't get to sleep.

 

He rolled over, and he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 

it read 3:00am, he let out a groan. and he ran his hands 

through his hair in frustration, 

 

He wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon he thought. 

So he hauled himself up into a sitting position, 

he pulled the covers off of himself. 

 

He got out of bed, and then he traipsed downstairs. 

once he was downstairs, he walked over to the living room 

and he sat down on the sofa. 

 

He picked up the remote and he turned the T.V on, 

he flicked through the channels. and he 

put on re-runs of the walking dead, 

 

Once he had done that. 

he put the remote down beside him, 

 

Aaron put his feet up on the sofa. he led back against 

the armrest, and he focused his attention on the T.V, 

 

Fifteen minutes later. he heard footsteps across the landing, 

and a couple of seconds after that. he someone walking 

down the stairs, 

 

Aaron looked up. and he saw Robert stood at the bottom of the stairs, 

 

''What are you doing up?'' he said as he walked over to the sofa. 

 

Aaron sighed in response, 

''I couldn't sleep'' he said. 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, 

 

''How come?'' he said as he sat down next to Aaron.

 

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly, 

 

''I don't really know'' he said ''I've been tossing and turning all night'' 

 

Robert frowned. 

 

 ''Why didn't you wake me?'' he said kind of hurt, 

 

Aaron took a deep breath,

 

''Well you were asleep and i didn't want to bother you'' Aaron admitted,   

 

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile. 

 

 ''I wouldn't have minded'' he said. 

 

''I know... i just... i just didn't want to bother you'' Aaron said adverting his eyes towards the floor ''you looked so peaceful, and i just

couldn't bring myself to wake you'' 

 

Robert gave him a sad smile, 

 

''hey it's fine'' Robert said ''Don't worry about it'' 

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

The room was silent for a while. neither one of them really

saying anything much, that is until Robert spoke up.

 

''Aaron'' he said, 

 

''Yeah'' Aaron said. 

 

''Can you promise me something'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded. 

 

''Yeah anything?'' he said, 

 

''Next time you can't sleep'' Robert said ''promise me that you'll wake me up ok'' 

 

''Yeah of course'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert smiled, 

''Good'' he said. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, 

 

Just enjoying the feeling of being close 

to one another. 

 

After a couple of minutes. Aaron yawned into his fist, 

 

''C'mon let's go back to bed shall we?'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

''Yeah'' he said tiredly, 

 

Robert stood up into a standing position, and 

he pulled Aaron up onto his feet. 

 

And they walked upstairs to their shared room, but not before 

turning on the T.V, 

 

They entered their room, and they got back into bed. 

 

Robert took his hand he gently combed his fingers,

through Aaron's dark hair.

 

And within minutes Aaron's breathing had evened out, 

and he was asleep.

 

Robert placed a kiss to the top of Aaron's forehead, 

''Sweet dreams babe'' he said just above a whisper. 

 

And with that. Robert led down behind Aaron, so that 

he was practically spooning him. 

 

Robert closed his eyes, and he drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
